japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Takehito Koyasu
Takehito Koyasu (子安 武人; born May 5, 1967 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Fukamichi *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Sōmei *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Scar's Older Brother *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Guilty Crown (2011-2012) - Shibungi *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Roswaal L. Mathers *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Roswaal L. Mathers *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - DIO *Magic Kaito 1412 (2015) - Alain Cartier *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Saber *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Kyūso *Psycho-Pass (2012) - Talisman *Ranma ½ (1989) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Student (ep2), Additional Voices *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Tōga Kiryū *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara II (2010-2011) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sword Art Online (2012) - Nobuyuki Sugō/Oberon *Trigun (1998) - Roadwreck President (ep15) *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Sarihaslag Remeon 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji 'Movies' *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Shigeru Aoba *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Air/Sincerely Yours (1997) - Shigeru Aoba *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Shigeru Aoba *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Admiral Kuzan/'Aokiji' *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Daikokusei *Revolutionary Girl Utena: Adolescence Apocalypse (1999) - Tōga Kiryū *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Kururu 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2008) - Shokit (ep7) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Andrea Farnese *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Navarre (ep2) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Daisuke Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Tonny Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Shū Shirakawa *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Milliardo Peacecraft *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Alfman Uranous *Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) - Weiss *Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 (1998) - Bredolf Schigsal, Kreis Kuhl *Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg (1997) - Kreis Kuhl, Bredolf Schigsal *Atelier Meruru: The Alchemist of Arland 3 (2011) - Rufes Falken *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Shigeru Aoba *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Shepherd *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Shigeru Aoba *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Shinsuke Takasugi *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Kroitz *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Rei *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Ryōsuke Takahashi *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Neuro Nōgami *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Dio Brando *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Diego Brando, Dio Brando *Jump Force (2019) - Dio Brando *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Seifer *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Mu La Flaga *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Shigeru Aoba *New Century Evangelion: 2nd Impression (1997) - Shigeru Aoba *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (1997) - Shigeru Aoba *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - Car Announcement, Hamada, Masatoshi, Shigeru Aoba, TV Shopping Foreigner *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Shigeru Aoba *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story: On Fire! Kyōto Rinne (2006) - Shin *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Sarutobi Sasuke *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Rei *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Arthur *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Singen *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Alberich Sugō *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Alberich Sugō *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Jade Curtiss *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Jade Curtiss *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Renard *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Olivert Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Olivert Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Olivert Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Olivert Reise Arnor *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Tonny *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Tonny *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Tonny *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Tonny Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors